


Get Cool

by levanterfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Friends to Lovers, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levanterfelix/pseuds/levanterfelix
Summary: “It’s cold..!” Jeongins whines out, making no move to stop Hyunjin.“Seems like you like it.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	Get Cool

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the fact that summers here kill me and i was eating my fave iceblock🤧

In any other circumstance, Jeongin would think that the stickiness of a melted popsicle running down his fingers would be disgusting, but maybe the way Hyunjin is staring at his tongue trailing up the back of his hand makes it a little more enjoyable.

Not really though, because it's far too hot to function and Jeongin is three seconds away from taking his shirt off for at least _some_ relief, the worn fan in the corner of his room doing nothing apart from blowing the hot air back onto his face for a mere second of sweet bliss.

Hanging out with Hyunjin today seems like a pretty big mistake as well, he thinks, watching as the fruity popsicle drips down onto Hyunjin's thigh.

"I swear to God, Innie. I'm about to shove that thing up my shirt if you don't eat it quicker." The elder huffs, wiping his finger across his leg to pick up the liquid before pushing it in between his lips.

Hyunjin's lips. They're quite nice, aren't they? So are his arms, that Jeongin can unfortunately see, because the summer heat is too much for anything other than a pair of (borderline) booty shorts and a tank top.

That's alright though, right? Because they're comfortable enough with each other to sit around in the blazing heat and sweat all over Hyunjin's comforter, right? 

Right…?

Yeah, that's probably the issue. They're _too_ comfortable.

"That's disgusting hyung, no matter how humid it is,” the boy whines, shoving at Hyunjin. “Also get off me, I'll die of heat stroke with you smothering me like this."

They're pressed too close to each other for the blazing heat, or for Jeongin’s sex drive, for that matter; and so the younger plays the game he always does, of acting like he's irritated at his friend because his brain is slowly fogging up.

His eyes slowly rake over the smooth skin of Hyunjin’s thighs, and he feels like he's betraying himself by admiring his, to be fair, incredibly beautiful best friend like _a horny teenager_.

It’s the heat, he tells himself, when he licks his lips and slides the popsicle back into his mouth, his gaze slowly sliding down Hyunjin’s body. He's not ogling him enough to be noticeable to somebody as oblivious as Hyunjin, but enough so that Jeongin is basically staring at Hyunjins crotch.

“...Hello..? Are you listening? You're just sitting there staring at my dick and sucking like a champ.”

Jeongin’s ears ring as he hums in response, his face blooming in an even redder flush.

“Yeah, sorry.” Jeongin mumbles back, throat closing up with embarrassment.

He tries to hide how flustered Hyunjin makes him, but his friend is a flirt and plays with _everybody's_ feelings, intentional or not. Maybe that's why when Hyunjin smirks at him, he prepares himself for a broken heart.

“Oh? Have I seduced you too, baby?” Hyunjin questions, visibly amused.

Jeongin tries to laugh it off, both the question and the pet name, but not even a second passes before Hyunjin is throwing his leg over Jeongin’s thighs and straddling him again, wanting to tease him even more.

“Y’know, I’m kind of curious. About if you’ve ever thought about getting in my pants…” The older smiles, teasingly running his hands under Jeongin’s shirt and over the soft expanse of his stomach.

And if Jeongin flinches, his breath hitching slightly at the feeling of Hyunjins hands and cool juice of the popsicle just touching his skin, he tries not to show it. He can't really deny it at this point though - not when his dick hardens and makes his already tight shorts tighter, or when Jeongin can't help but arch up into the warm touch - that his friend has an effect on him.

Jeongin can't really deny that he's completely and utterly screwed, and that Hyunjin is definitely catching on. 

(That's if straddling the younger and running his hands under his shirt means anything.)

Jeongin can practically hear the thoughts running through his hyung’s head, and he feels like one of the many boys that Hyunjin lusts over from across campus. He feels like prey, or like an innocent and fumbling teen again. Like he's learning how to touch somebody and how to be touched in return, even if everytime that happened with his ex-boyfriends, he could only think about one person.

(He was always thinking of Hyunjin, and maybe, he feels guilty for that.)

But now, with the man of his dreams above him, he feels like he's waiting to be completely ruined. He can feel the way his blood thrums at Hyunjin’s hands on him, ever so responsive at the slightest touch. Jeongin is aware that his brain is only repeating _Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjin_ on a constant loop, and that his skin is sweating less because of the heat and more because of his handsome friend sitting on his lap. 

In the time that Jeongin is internally freaking out, Hyunjin leans down and presses his lips to his ear, hot air being exhaled as he smiles gently.

“Hyung….” Jeongin huffs out, only very nearly stuttering like a complete idiot. It’s only his hands on his stomach, after all.

“Hm?” Hyunjin hums in question, one hand pulling away to land on Jeongins jaw as his tongue darts out to trace over the younger’s earlobe.

The smallest whimper imaginable is coaxed out of Jeongin from that, his hand going up to cover his face as he blushes furiously, eyes sliding shut at the intimacy. It's only his hands on his stomach, but Hyunjin’s body is pressed impossibly close against his that he feels his Hyung’s erection.

Jeongin is still screwed, but maybe by the end of the night, it’ll be in more ways than one.

He can feel the sweat slowly pooling in the dips of his back, sun beating down on them as anticipation racks up, Jeongin’s heart picking up speed with every advance Hyunjin takes. 

“You do want this, right?” He hesitates, sitting up to stare down at the younger boy expectantly.

“Hnngg—” Jeongin whines back, tears welling up in his eyes as he nods his head desperately.

“Oh…” Hyunjin coos, face breaking out into a fond smile. “...My pretty little baby.”

“Fuck,” Jeongin replies, dazed out as Hyunjin slowly slips Jeongin’s shirt up and off his shoulders, hair flopping with the motion.

Hyunjin must be tired of holding the popsicle stick in his hand for so long, because he promptly drops it onto Jeongin’s stomach, cold stickiness quickly dribbling down his waist and onto the bed sheets.

“Ah—” He whines, eyes rolling back from the strange sensation. “Cold…”

Hyunjin laughs at that, moving to run the pads of his fingers over Jeongin’s nipple, it hardening at the touch. Hyunjin can’t help but pick up the melting popsicle again, eager to make Jeongin squirm. He intentionally lets it linger against the younger's skin as he slides it up his lean torso, Jeongin flinching slightly at the cold on his overheated body, a noise escaping Jeongin’s throat when the cold touches his nipple. The popsicles drips down as he arches his back off the bed and squeezes his eyes shut.  
  
“It’s cold..!” Jeongins whines out, making no move to stop Hyunjin.

“Seems like you like it.”

Hyunjin is pushing his thigh against Jeongin’s crotch before he can even reply, grinding it slowly as Jeongin desperately tries to rub up against the pleasure. His eyes snap open, begging Hyunjin for more just through his gaze, his pretty little mouth dropping open as he pants.

“More?” Playing dumb to the pleading looks he's being given, Hyunjin moves the popsicle to his other nipple, moving it in slow circles as it hardens. Jeongin is _so_ responsive, Hyunjin notes, watching as his tongue rolls out of his mouth, body squirming as he continues to grind up against Hyunjins crotch.

Hyunjin just can't help but tell him, leaning down to whisper about how pretty Jeongin looks, about how he's such a good boy for letting him play with him like this. Everything Jeongin does drives Hyunjin crazy, even if he looks cool, calm and collected on the outside.

Jeongin falls apart just from his words and careful touch alone, and that's enough for Hyunjin to want to push him past his breaking point. Hyunjin wants Jeongin to cry for him, to beg and plead as tears drip down his cheeks and his pliant body twitches from the sudden cold touches of the popsicle.

“Can I fuck you Innie? Will you let hyung do that?” 

“Hyung— _please.”_ Jeongin groans out in response, his pants being pulled down by Hyunjin as soon as he responds.

Jeongin whines when his cock is freed from his shorts, Hyunjins hands ghosting over his bare thighs as he leans up and presses a kiss to Jeongin lips, pulling his shorts and underwear off of his legs.

“Gonna finger you now, baby.” Hyunjin mumbles against his lips, fishing out his lube from the bedside table and squeezing some onto his fingers. Jeongin just hums in response, spreading his legs and laying back as he prepares for the intrusion.

Jeongin almost moans out at the first touch of cold lube against his rim, Hyunjin’s first finger circling around it for a moment before he starts to push it into Jeongin’s ass. It’s already enough to make him react, legs falling open as Hyunjin begins to slowly fuck into him.

It’s not long until Jeongin is telling him to add another, Hyunjin pushing the second finger in with no hesitation, watching his face for any signs of pain. Jeongins face just scrunches up in slight discomfort before he relaxes, fingers being scissored inside of him.

It isn't until Hyunjin is using three fingers that he picks up the pace, thrusting them in and out while pressing against Jeongin’s prostate, slim fingers curling to keep hitting that spot. Jeongins eyes are brimming with tears, body shaking as he cries out for _more_ , cries out to be _fucked_.

“Hyung…! Please…” 

Hyunjin smirks, leaning down to capture Jeongins lips in a kiss, biting down and pulling away as he slips his fingers out of Jeongin, smiling at the reaction he rips out of the younger. Jeongin cries out, trying to chase his lips and fingers, whimpers leaving him.

“No—” He starts, whining, being cut off by Hyunjin shushing him, straddling his lap, and pushing him back down into the sheets.

“ _Baby,_ ” Hyunjins breathless, yanking his shirt up and over his head, chest on display as his breath picks up, “baby, baby, _baby_. Gonna fuck you now.”

“Please…”

Hyunjin can't help but lean down again, pressing a kiss to Jeongins lips before sitting back and removing his pants in a hurry.

“Hey.” He mumbles, hand _finally_ sliding over his cock to slick it up with lube, lining himself up with Jeongins hole. “I love you.” He smiles, pushing in unbelievably slow.

Jeongin can't help but moan out, back arching as tears drip down his cheeks, and Hyunjin’s leaning down to nuzzle into his neck and finally bottoming out inside of him. Jeongin feels like his whole body is thrumming just from the feeling of Hyunjin inside him, clenching down around his cock, impossibly close.

“I love you too.. Please hyung..”

And then he starts moving.

It’s slow at first, shallow thrusts that leave Jeongin begging for more, until suddenly Hyunjin’s fucking into him, skin slapping as his pace picks up. Jeongin isn't allowed any room to breathe, let alone _think_ , and soon he feels himself coming closer and closer. 

“Hyunjin—!” He cries out, feeling his own orgasm quickly approach as the older leans down, grunting into his shoulder. They're both close now, Hyunjin hiding his face into Jeongins as he pants.

It feels better than he could have ever thought, all of the pressure from years of pining building up to this one moment, having his best friend like this; on top of him, inside of him, nothing but _Hyunjin_ surrounding him. 

Jeongin can't help but sob as he’s pushed over the edge, Hyunjin speeding up his thrusts to chase his release, pulling out and coming all over the pale skin of Jeongin’s thighs.

The tension in the air thickens with every second of silence that passes, Hyunjin sitting up to grab his discarded t-shirt.

“Wow…” Jeongin looks up at Hyunjin with sparkling eyes. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Hyunjin can't help but smirk, ego inflating with every praise the younger gives him. “It better have been, you've been eyeing me for a while. Haven’t you, Innie?”

He flushes bright red at that, embarrassment making him stutter out a half assed response as Hyunjin just laughs at him and continues to wipe up the cum painting his thighs and stomach.

Jeongin can't help but worry his lip between his teeth, grabbing onto Hyunjin when he tries to pull away. “Was it good for you?”

“Oh baby…” He coos, pressing a kiss to the side of his head and pulling the boy onto his lap. “It was amazing, even more than what I imagined.”

“Imagined?” He questions, almost shyly.

“I've been trying to get over you for _years_.” 

Jeongin didn't think he could get any redder from Hyunjins attention, but here he is, bright red as his best friend and crush practically confesses to him. It’s almost too much for the poor boy to deal with right after having the best fuck of his life, so he presses a kiss to Hyunjins lips and stands up to stumble off to the shower.

“Hey! I just confessed my love for you and almost came inside of your - absolutely divine - ass and you're running away, you bitch!”

(“Hey…” Hyunjin mumbles later, when they’re cuddled up in the bed and watching some shitty movie.

“I didn't lie about what I said. I do love you.”

  
Jeongin just smiles and leans in for a kiss _._ )

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !
> 
> edit: 11/05/20 changed my twitter link because i changed my username!!
> 
> nsfw twt: pissunq


End file.
